


R.E.S.P.E.C.T

by Remisfriend26



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Discipline, Family, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Frank overhears Danny telling Joey about his date in a disrespectful way and isn't impressed by the example he's setting. Warning: contains spanking as discipline.





	R.E.S.P.E.C.T

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've not posted in so long -- went back to Final year of Uni and been hectic! This is one Sprite and I co-wrote a while ago and I was keen to get something online. Sorry for any mistakes - I haven't proof read it in a while! Enjoy :-)

Fourteen year old Danny huffed as he made his way to his room after his date with Beth had not ended quite the way he had wanted it to. He ran into Joe on his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed mumbling under his breath.

“Hey Danny. So, how'd it go with Beth?” Joe asked with a grin, making smooching noises and pulling kissy faces to get a smile out of his irritated looking brother.

“Ugh!” Danny huffed at his brother. “She wouldn’t even let me see her bra. She is such a prude. I'm the only one that hasn’t seen my girlfriend’s bra and the guys are all ragging on me. At this point I’m just gonna tell them she let me get to first just to shut them up.”

Joe looked at him in disgust. “Her _bra?_ Danny why would you wanna see her bra? That's gross…” Joe asked in disbelief. At ten, he hadn't reached the age where dating was cool and he couldn't understand why Danny wanted to spend so much time with girls.

“You don’t get it kid, you’re too young, but seeing and touching a girls bra is way hot.” Danny informed his brother.

“I touch girls all the time when we play tag or soccer or stuff…” Joe announced proudly.

“Yeah, not the same thing Joey. So not the same thing.” Danny rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

Joey frowned at his brother. “Girls suck anyway, I dunno why you keep going out with ‘em. I'm never dating or whatever..”

“Just give it a few years and you’ll be wanting to grab a girls boob too.” Danny warned him.

Frank Reagan had been walking upstairs to check on his kids when he heard their conversation just inside the family bathroom and stopped, listening with a frown. He'd guessed Danny’s date hadn't gone quite as well as he'd hoped by his stormy expression and sharp answers, but he hadn't expected it to be for this reason. He listened for a few more minutes, waiting to see if his son was going to start using the respect Frank had always taught him to show women.

Joey made a house of disagreement. “Eww! I ain't ever touching a girl’s boobs! No way!”

Danny rolled his eyes “I can’t wait to throw that back in your face in a few years.”

Joe bit his lip, losing a bit of confidence at Danny's insistence. He'd never been quite as stubborn as his older brother was. “Why’d you even grab her boob? Do they like it or somethin’?” Joey couldn't imagine why being grabbed would feel good and was starting to feel a little curious.

“They like it, they just won’t admit they like it because then they think we will think they are all slutty, but they don’t get it that being prude is way, way worse.” Danny informed his brother.

Joe frowned thoughtfully. “What's a slut?”

“Kathy Miller… now _that’s_ a slut!” Danny whistled.

“Oh… Why’s she a slut?” Joe asked innocently, still unsure what the word meant.

“She let Jimmy put his hand down the front of her panties.” Danny shared.

Joe’s eyes went wide. “Why were his hands down her panties?”

Danny started to go into the naughty details of first, second, third base and a home run, something Frank probably didn’t want his ten year old knowing.

Frank listened from the stairs in disbelief as his eldest began to tell his little brother all about the stages of sexual exploits and shook his head in disappointment, moustache twitching. He made his way up the stairs and stopped in the bathroom doorway, watching to see how long it would take Danny to notice him.

Danny was just getting into the details of second base when he heard his father behind him and he spun around with wide eyes.

Frank raised one bushy eyebrow sternly, pursing his lips. “Oh no, don't mind me. Please go on.”

Danny rubbed his sweating hands against his pants. “Uh… Dad I… maybe this conversation can wait a few more years kid…” He turned back to Joey and tried to save it.

“Daniel.” Frank didn't have to elaborate, he knew that his son knew exactly what that one word meant in the context.

Danny gulped and ducked his head. He was in deep trouble, he just wished he knew how much his dad had heard so he knew just how much trouble he was in for.

Frank turned to Joe next, glancing down at his watch. “As for you, I believe I told you to be in bed fifteen minutes ago, young man. Why are you still in here?” He asked sternly, ignoring his eldest for the moment. This wasn't a conversation he particularly wanted to have in front of Joseph.

“Just, uh… just going to bed right now, Dad!” Joe insisted and he slid his way past his brother and father trying to angle his bottom out of his father’s reached as he slipped past him.

Frank still managed to land a sturdy swat to his son’s right cheek as Joe tried to scramble past him. “Straight to bed. I'll be in in a couple of minutes to check on you. No more wasting time.” He warned to Joe’s retreating back. 

Joe yelped and jumped forward out of the way “OW! Daddy!” He complained running off in the direction of his room.

Frank sighed, turning his attention to his eldest at long last. “So Beth wouldn't go to first base tonight, huh? How many times did you ask her to show you her bra?”

Danny thought he would die of embarrassment and his face went bright red. "I...Um… about that, Dad… I didn’t…”

“The next words out of your mouth had better not be a lie, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, or I will be very displeased.” Frank warned, cutting off Danny’s attempts to bluff his way out of trouble.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Danny told his dad and made an attempt to get past him out of the bathroom and to his own room.

“Get your disrespectful ass back here right now, Danny. Right now. You've just fast tracked your brother to thinking about things he shouldn't know about yet and you've bad mouthed poor Beth for having a measure of dignity. That girl deserves a heckuva’ lot better than to be treated the way you've treated her.”

“Dad I didn’t actually do anything…” Danny whined plaintively not making any move to go back over to his father.

Frank didn't speak, pointing at the spot in front of him in the doorway and waiting for him to obey. 

Danny frowned and reluctantly dragged his feet over to the indicated spot. Frank caught hold of his son’s bicep and bent the teen over his hip, landing a dozen sharp spanks to the meaty buttocks before standing him back up. “Don't lie to me. Danny, do you remember when we talked about the birds and the bees?”

Danny yelped and rubbed at his bottom as he was let up. “Yeah…”

“And do you remember what I told you about when you were dating? About always listening to the girl and not making her do stuff she didn't want to do?”

“Yes sir,” Danny mumbled.

“I want you to tell me what I said. Go on,” Frank prompted when Danny didn't speak up. “You had plenty to say to Joe, so I know you know how to talk.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd!” Danny whined.

“Daniel…”Frank whined right back at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Jesus fucking Christ Dad, if you can’t remember without me reminding you maybe you need to see a doctor or something.” Danny really needed to learn when to shut up.

Frank’s relaxed manner was gone in a heartbeat. “Go and ask your Mom for her hairbrush and then get yourself to your bedroom and ready for bed. The next words out your mouth had better be ‘yes sir’ or I promise you that you'll regret it and your mom won't be happy when you’re yelling wakes your siblings. Up.”

“Dad… no… I… not mom’s brush.” He begged his face losing all color.

“Don't make me ask you again, son. You've used up the patience I was trying to save for you. Go on, go and ask her. I'm going to check on the others and then I'll be along to deal with you.”

Danny stood frozen to the spot. Every Reagan child feared their mother’s hairbrush. It was Frank’s way of letting them know they'd really stepped out of line without using his belt on them. Frank watched Danny silently, waiting for him to obey. “Do you really need warming up right here?”

“Please, Dad. Please… I’m sorry.” Danny had tears in his voice.

“No dice, Danny. I might have skipped the brush if you hadn't extended your disrespectful attitude towards me as well as Beth. You are going to walk down those stairs and ask your Mother for her hairbrush, and if she asks why you're going to tell her the truth. And if you don't do that without more stalling, then the whole thing will be on your bare backside. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” Danny said in a tearful whisper turning to head down the steps to his mother.

“Wait a minute, Danny,” Frank called, recognising his son’s expression and sighing. When Danny looked back, his dad held his arms open to the teen for a quick reassuring hug.

Danny scrambled into his father’s open arms, sniffling.

“Letting that mouth of yours get you in trouble faster than your brain can get you back out of it again, huh?” Frank murmured into Danny’s hair, holding him close to his chest for a couple of minutes.

Danny nodded sadly giving a sad little whimper.

“My silly, stubborn, wise guy…” Frank said, dropping a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. “Come on now, let's get it over with.”

Danny sighed and nodded “Yes sir.” He said pulling away from the hug and heading down the stairs to go ask his mother for the brush.

Mary looked up with a smile when her son appeared in the kitchen where she was sat at the table working. “Hi sweetie. How was your date?”

“I need your brush…” Danny blurted out before he lost his nerve.

Mary eyed him for a moment in concern but nodded and gave a small sigh. “Oh, Danny… what'd you do, baby boy?” She asked as she stood up from her spot and moved over to him to run a hand through her son’s hair. He'd taken a growth spurt recently and was almost as tall as she was now. 

“Mom,” He whimpered. “Can I please just have the brush?”

Mary raised an eyebrows at that. It wasn't like her son to not take any opportunity he could to try and escape his dad’s spanking hand. If he was trying to avoid telling her he must have really messed up. “That bad?” She asked gently as she lead him upstairs to get the brush she kept on her vanity table.

Danny shrugged silently.

“Alright, tell me what you've done that's got your face tripping you so bad.” Mary ordered a little more sternly, starting to get concerned.

“Mom please…” Danny did NOT want to tell his mom how he had acted.

“You want me to hear it from your father instead?” She asked meaningfully. The kid's had learned at a young age that it was much better to tell them herself because otherwise they got a second lecture the day after being disciplined.

Danny squirmed finding himself embarrassed and ashamed and unable to tell his mom what he had done. 

“Okay, baby boy. Take this then and I'll ask your Dad later. I'm betting he's given you your orders to get ready for bed, best not keep him waiting…” Mary said, trying not to let her disappointment deep into her voice as she gave him a nudge towards the bedroom door to go and find his own room.

Danny grabbed the brush and nearly ran from the room to his own where he tossed the brush on the bed and quickly got ready for bed.

While Danny was getting ready for bed, Frank went to check on his other kid's. He peeked in on Jamie first who was fast asleep, lying sideways on his bed in a starfish with his duvet tangled everywhere. Frank grinned at the sight and gently eased him round to lie straight up and down and tucked the duvet around him again, all without waking him up. 

Next he went in to speak to Joe. “Ready for bed now?” He asked when he stuck his head in the doorway.

“Yeah, dad, sorry…” Joey said guiltily. 

Frank stepped inside and closed the door, making his way over to the bed. “When I give you instructions I expect you to follow ‘em son.”

“I was, dad, honest, but then I ran into Danny and… and well you know…” Joe babbled.

“Uh-huh. You did the same to your Mom a few nights ago,” Frank pointed out reasonably watching as his son blushed. “Consider this a warning. If it happens again then I'll crack down about it and you won't like it. Understand?”

Joey looked at him with wide blue eyes and nodded his head.

“Alright then. Into bed, champ. You got soccer tomorrow morning,” Frank ordered with a smile, reaching down to ease the covers out from under him. “In you get, buddy.” 

Joey got under the covers and snuggled down, just glad to be only getting a lecture tonight.

“That's my good boy. Straight to sleep now, I don't want to have to chase you up for practice tomorrow morning. I need to have a chat with Danny in a few minutes but I need you to try and sleep anyway okay? Or I can take him downstairs to talk so you don’t get kept awake.” Frank offered softly, running a gentle hand through his middle son’s sandy coloured hair.

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll go to sleep. I’ve slept through worse than Danny screeching.” Joe offered a shy smile.

Frank chuckled. “That's true. Sometimes I think you could sleep through a fire alarm given half a chance. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Sleep well.” Frank kissed his son’s forehead and tucked him in before going to find Erin and give her a head’s up Danny was in for a round with his parents.

Joe snuggled down and called a soft “Night dad.”

Erin looked up at her dad from her desk and made a face at the news. “He might as well just go to your office every day, he's always in trouble…” she complained with a huff 

Frank smiled at the description. “I know it sure feels that way sometimes. I'll try make it quick so it doesn't disrupt you too much, but I want you heading to bed before too long anyway.” he told the 12 year old affectionately.

“Right dad, I just wanna finish this chapter.” She told him, indicating the book she was reading.

Frank chuckled, unable to be annoyed at that. He tried to be fair with his kids but was shamefully aware that he had a particularly soft spot for Erin. Sometime she just couldn't give her into trouble, no matter how hard he tried to force himself to.

She smiled at him “Go on, beat on Danny a bit and get it over with.” She winked at him knowing her father never beat any of them.

“Love you, Princess.” He said, leaning over to kiss her forehead before going to track down his eldest troublemaker.

“Love you too daddy.” She called after him before going back to her book.

He knocked on Danny’s door, steeling himself and hoping the teenager had done as he'd been told and avoiding getting himself into any more trouble.

“Come in.” Danny called from his place sitting on the bed next to the dreaded brush.

“Hey, buddy. You ready for bed?” Frank asked gently as he made his way into the room.

Danny nodded silently.

“Good boy. Did you speak to your mom?” Frank asked next.

“I got the brush from her…” He said softly pointing to the brush on his bed.

Frank nodded, suspecting he wasn't getting all the information he needed here. “I'm guessing that isn't the full story?” Frank asked his son as he sat down beside him, one arm going round Danny’s shoulders.

Danny shrugged and stared down at his lap.

Frank hugged him closer and sighed, forcing himself to play bad cop because his son obviously needed father and not friend right now. “What happened, Daniel?”

Danny squirmed “I couldn’t tell her.”

“Couldn't tell her or wouldn't?” His dad asked firmly.

 

“Couldn’t… I really couldn’t.” Danny said.

“Alright, son,” Frank sighed in resignation. “You leave your Mom to me. But first, you want to tell me what possessed you to give your ten year old brother a science lesson about feeling up the female population.”

Danny blushed so hard he could feel the temp in his face raise at least ten degrees and he shrugged.

“Nope. That's not an answer. You have one minute to think of an answer more sufficient than a shrug or I'll spank first and ask the questions much later.”

Danny squirmed and whined, that wasn’t fair!!

Frank sat in silence for the full minute, keeping an eye on his watch as he waited for Danny to do as he'd been told.

“Daaaaaaddddddddddd.” Danny whined eventually.

“Time’s running out, little sheriff. Let's start at the beginning. What happened on your date tonight?”

“Dad please, nothing happened really, really nothing happened, I was just spouting off steam when I got home…” Danny told him.

“Because you didn't make it to first base on your third date with this girl?” Frank asked pointedly. He understood that peer pressure was difficult at Danny’s age but he'd taught his son to be respectful and he couldn't believe what he'd heard Danny saying twenty minutes before.

Danny’s face could not get any redder at embarrassment of his own behavior and his entire body bowed down.

“Do you know how long I waited to get to first base with your mom?” Frank asked, tilting his son’s face back up so their eyes met.

Danny groaned. “I really, really, really don’t want to know… kinda like to think it never happened.” He told his father.

“You wouldn't be here if I'd not gotten good at hitting home runs. I waited months until _she_ was ready.”

“Oh dad, gross, gross, gross!” Danny covered his ears with his hands.

Frank chuckled, shaking his head. “You're never going to be ready to date if you can't handle the reality son.” 

“I can handle the reality, just let me keep my illusions when it comes to you and mom so I can keep my dinner down.” Danny said.

Frank rolled his eyes at the theatrics. “Alright, wise guy. My point is, you totally disrespected Beth tonight. I'm disappointed, I know your mom and I have taught you better than that. Now, answer my question. How many times did you ask her after she said no?”

Danny squirmed “Dad please, I’m just sorry.”

“How many?” Frank insisted sternly, raising an eyebrow at his disobedient son.

Danny whimpered “I don’t know I didn’t count them…” He whined.

“That probably means it was far too many. Which, in turn, makes me wonder if you're ready for a girlfriend. Until you can prove your ready and responsible enough to date, you aren't going to be dating Beth --or anyone else-- unless you're supervised. You know I'm happy to give you more responsibility and freedom when you earn it but tonight you lost certainly haven't earned it.”

Daniel whimpered, more at the fact that he had disappointed his father so much than the fact that he had been put in restriction. 

“I'm also not impressed with the juvenile attitude you showed when telling your brother all about your friends sexual endeavours. I'm under no illusion that you're at a curious age, and I know your friends are too, but your brother is ten years old and he shouldn't be surrounded by that kind of talk. You're grounded for a week, that should give you time to set a better example to your siblings. You got anything to say for yourself before we get started?”

Danny slumped down dejected “I’m sorry sir.”

“Alright. You'll be spanked soundly before you go to bed but then the slate’s wiped clean and you're forgiven. Same as always. We clear?”

Danny nodded unhappily. A spanking from his father was nothing to sneeze at especially if the brush was going to be involved.

“Alright then, lose your pyjama pants and I'll let you keep your underwear unless you act out too much. Then c’mere.” Frank ordered patting his thigh.

Danny nibbled his bottom lip as he slid off the bed and out of his pajama bottoms dumping them in a lump on his bed by the pillow before going to his father.

“Good boy,” Frank praised, lifting Danny’s gangly frame up and over his broad thighs with far more ease than any of Danny’s friends’ parents could have managed. He rested his left arm firmly over Danny’s back and lifted his right palm high to bring it down firmly

“OWW Dad that’s too hard!!” Danny complained..

“Well then you better get used to it cause I'm nowhere close to finishing with you, young man. Think about what you could do differently in a similar situation in future.

“DAAADD.” Danny whined and kicked as he kept bringing his hand down hard on his backside, really, really hard.

Frank wasn't phased by the whining and picked up his pace, making quick work of warning Danny’s backside up for him.

Danny yelped and kicked and tried to wiggle away, tossing his hand back to cover his burning backside. 

His father easily pushed it aside, holding it at the small of his back and swatting with his broad palm until Danny began to cry quietly, which took a lot longer now that he was getting older.

“OWW Dad pleaseeeeeeee!” Danny cried in pain as his backside was lit on fire.

“You going to accept no means no in the future?” Frank asked sternly, raising his right leg and dropping his left to target Danny’s sit spots.

“OW yes dad, please, please no more!!” Danny begged.

“I'm glad to hear it. You're doing well, keep it up.” Frank encouraged as he stopped and retrieved the brush from the bed.

“I don’t want to keep it up, I want you to stop!” Danny cried.

“Then you be a good boy and I'll be done sooner than if you don't behave yourself.” Frank told him calmly. He didn't like to be the bad cop but his children thrived on consistency and Frank was more than willing to provide that if it meant seeing them grow up successful and well respected.

Danny whimpered and gave a little whimper “I don’t want the brush, dad, please?”

“No dice, son. This is a lesson you need to learn and learn well or it'll get you in a lot more trouble in future.” Frank answered somberly, bringing the brush down on the centre of Danny’s left buttocks.

Danny tried to be stoic and take the brush, but it really hurt and it broke him down and he was yelping and kicking trying to get away from the spanking before long.

Frank focused most of his attention of Danny’s sit spots, spanking him soundly until the skin peeking out from below his briefs were glowing and he was sure Danny would be feeling it whenever he sat down tomorrow.

“AAHHHH Dad pllleeeeeaassssseeeeeee!!” Danny begged.

“Tell me what you've learned tonight, young man.”

“R-Respect-respect girls.” Danny sobbed.

“That's right. You disrespect one like that again and I'll spank you every day for a week, no matter what age you are. Do I make myself clear?”

“AAHHAA Y-Yes sirrrrrr!!!!” Danny kicked and wiggled.

“Alright then. Ten more and I'm done,” Frank promised. He delivered the last round quickly before putting the brush down and rubbing soothing circles on his eldest boy’s back. “Shh, all done. I got you. I forgive you, son.”

Danny wailed and cried his bottom hurt so badly. Frank patted his back and let him cry for a few minutes before easily drawing his son back upright and into his arms for a strong hug.

Danny snuggled unashamed in his father’s lap against his chest. 

“That's it, good boy, I've got you. All done now. No more episodes like this again, hmm?”

Danny nodded “I’m s-sorry,” He said, full of shame at how he had acted. “Please don’t tell mom what happened.”

“You want me to lie to her, buddy?” Frank asked, kissing the top of the teens brown locks.

“Not lie… just not tell… she’ll be hurt…” He realized that his behavior would likely insult his mother, not only had he been taught better, but she was a woman too and his behavior to Beth would make her think he didn’t respect her either.

Frank scrutinised his eldest for a couple of moments thoughtfully before speaking. He knew he should really tell his wife, but his son did seem to understand the gravity of his actions now. “Why do you think that?”

“Because… because she would take my lapse in judgment tonight personally.” Danny said sadly.

“So now do you see why I was so hard on you tonight?” Frank asked gently, not wanting Danny to be any more upset now that Frank had finished disciplining him.

Danny nodded and rubbed his hand across his wet face. 

Frank nodded in return, giving his son a reassuring smile and kissing the top of his head. “Alright, I think you've learned your lesson buddy. You don't worry about Mom, I'll handle that. Relax for me now, you're alright.”

Danny nodded, leaning heavily into his father with a soft sigh. 

“That's my good boy.” Frank soothed, running one of his big paws through Danny’s hair and cuddling him close. “I got you.” He held Danny close until his son settled fully and was almost dead weight in his hold before giving him a gentle smile.

Danny gave a large yawn.

“I think it's time we got you into your bed now, hmm?” Frank said with a smile in his voice. It wasn't often that Danny let him hold him like this now and the father of four didn't particularly want to let him go.

“Mmmm.” Danny agreed with a sleepy nod.

“Alright. You want me to read something to you?” Frank offered, running a hand through his hair.

Danny wasn’t even ashamed to nod his head.

“Alright, what you reading just now? Gimme your book and into bed then we can read a chapter before sleep.” Frank told him with a final kiss to the crown of his son’s head.

Danny wasn’t much of a reader, but he loved the Sherlock books. He grabbed the one off his nightstand, handing it to his father before letting his father help him into bed.

Frank moved the hairbrush out of the way and held the duvet open so Danny could slide in on his tummy, then sat down beside him.

Danny curled up against his father and waited for him to start reading. Frank opened the book to the page Danny was on and started reading in his low timbre, continuing until his son was fast asleep beside him. He closed the book at the end of the chapter and slid out from the bed, tucking danny’s covers around him and kissing his hot forehead affectionately. 

When he was satisfied his son was settled, he picked up the brush and headed out of the room to return it to its home, debating what to do about his wife. He could see Danny had learned his lesson and knew he had a point about Mary taking it personally, so eventually decided to keep it their secret in this instance. He let out a sigh and went down to see if Mary was finishing work so they could have a nightcap before bed.

Mary peered up when she heard Frank come down the steps. “Just finishing up here. Care to tell my why your oldest needed my brush tonight?” She asked.

“Can I plead the fifth?” Frank asked, taking the whisky out the sideboard and pouring a finger for both of them.

Mary crossed her arms over her chest “Francis Xavier Reagan, really?”

Frank groaned. “Alright, alright… he was heartbroken at the thought of you finding out. You need to agree that you won't go charging in and chew him out, he's really upset about it now that he realised why what he did was wrong.”

Mary arched an elegant eyebrow “Aright.”

“He tried to convince Beth to let him see her bra and for them to go to first base tonight, even after she said no. He didn't know how many times but I'm guessing more than a few. And when I went upstairs he was explaining bases to Joe and telling him about Kathy Miller being a slut.” Frank explained honestly.

“Oh… that boy!” Mary exclaimed.

“Now Mary, you agreed you wouldn't be rash…”

“I’m not being rash,” Mary argued. “I am being an outraged mother who knows she taught her son to be a gentleman!” 

“And believe me, I gave him a good reminder that he's been raised better,” Frank assured, carrying her drink over to her.

She sighed and accepted the drink taking a sip and murmuring a contented, “Good.” 

“If you want to speak with them I’m not going to stop you, but go easy on him. He's pretty cut up about it and he's already being punished pretty soundly.”

 

“No, you told him you wouldn’t tell me and you handled it I don’t want to put a chink in that boy’s trust in you at the precarious age he is at.” Mary told him.

Frank gave her a grateful smile for understanding. “I'm sorry, Mare. He begged me not to tell you what he'd done and I didn't go easy on him… if he does it again then all bets are off, I might just send you up there if he does anything like it again.”

Mary nodded and leaned herself in against her husband’s chest. 

“You're so beautiful, you know that?” Frank murmured, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

“So you’ve said. Why do you think the kids are so good looking?” She grinned at him.

Frank chuckled, leaning down to kiss her passionately. “I thought that was down to my devilish charm and handsome stature…” he joked when he drew back.

“Dream on.” Mary laughed.

“Erin definitely took after you though. Both of you are my beautiful girls,” he agreed with a smile. “You think we can get Erin to bed now so we can head up ourselves and I can show you just how much respect I have for you?”

Mary grinned.”We are just going to have to lock her book up for the night then.”

“She's all yours, sweetheart. You can handle this one, I'll check the boys are sleeping and meet you there…”

Mary winked “Meet you there, lover.” She giggled and hopped out of the way of a swat aimed at her backside and ran up the steps to Erin’s room… She had a good husband and she was sure her son, despite tonight’s actions, would turn out to be just as much of a gentleman as her husband had.


End file.
